Why Hate When You Can Love?
by cute-n-cuddly.bleh
Summary: Shortly after her father's death Hermione is raped and gives birth to a child in the holidays before her final 7th year.Needing help from another she drifts towards the edge.Suffering from drepression she recieves help from the least expected.Before HBP.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay. This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice if you leave reviews, and remember it may take me a while to respond to them coz, well, it is the holidays-who's home on the holidays? Enjoy!_

**Chapter One: Prologue:**

At a small district hospital in the south of London, an average seventeen year old, dressed in a hospital gown, was leaning against the headboard of her bed. In the crook of her arm was the reason she was still alive, a small infant, only minutes old, was being cradled by his mum.

"_Come on sweetie, push" Jane Granger-Dale said trying to coax her only daughter into giving birth._

"_ARRGGH I'm trying mum so can you fuckin' shut up!" Hermione screamed at her mother, earning a horrified look, but was so close to unconsciousness she barely noticed._

"_Don't mind her, she's just in pain, she may act a little out of character" said a pleasant looking nurse who had noticed the look shared between mother and daughter. "Okay Miss Granger, I need you to give one more push then it'll all be over"._

_With a final scream, a small baby boy was born into the world. _

_Hermione slumped against the headboard of her hospital bed, exhaustion taking over, she allowed her mum to tend to her. She stayed still for a few moments before glancing at what was happening with her newborn son._

_She saw several doctors and nurses buzzing around him. There was a low sound of voices floating over to her, in which she was able to catch snippets. "He's smaller than normal"- "Born prematurely does that"- "Dangerous weight"- "Stay for a few days"- "Check the mother". All of a sudden a nurse came over to Hermione._

"_Are you okay dearie?"_

_Hermione nodded._

"_Well, because your son was born two weeks prematurely, his size and weight are at a dangerous low. You will both have to be spending several days to recover."_

_Again Hermione nodded, still not trusting her voice._

"_But on a lighter note, he does need a name…"_

_Hermione closed her eyes for a second. "Alex… Alexander Harrison Granger"_

Hermione looked down at her precious son '_how can something created out of an act of hate, manage to steal all my love?_'

Jane peered over Hermione's shoulder before bursting into tears "My baby's baby" she sobbed, "Can I hold him?" Hermione, all of a sudden, was feeling overprotective of the infant. _'Alex… what have you done to me?_' "Sure…" she replied handing over Alex before she could stop herself.

"Oh, he is so adorable, little sandy blond locks, oh you will be a hearth throb..." Hermione tuned out as her mother crooned over her son until she was addressed, "Hermione dear, it was so nice of you to make Harrison, Alex's middle name, I'm sure your step-father will appreciate it. You know he still thinks you haven't accepted him, but I'm sure Harrison will see how much he means to you now" As Jane finished her little speech she had tears in her eyes.

'_If only you knew mother, if only you knew.'_

Birth Certificate 

**Name:** Granger, Alex Harrison.

**Date:** 23 August 1998

**Time:** 2:25AM

**Mother:** Granger, Hermione Jane. 17yrs.

**Father:** -

**Siblings:** none

**Place:** South London Residential Hospital.

**Citizen: **Citizen of Great Britain. (A/N is that right?)

_Soooooooo? What do you think? I'm not one of those 'give me twenty reviews or I won't posts' but a few would be nice, just to know I'm loved._

_I know it may be confusing- but hopefully I'll have chapter two and three up soon- I've already written them. It'll make more sense then._

x.not_so_cuddly.x

_Ps. sorry if the birth certificate seems fake- I'm not really sure what they look like :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Have fun reading!_

_Ps. I put down some facts at the bottom so you can understand Hermione's past a bit better._

**Chapter Two:**

As Hermione sat in the back seat of her mum's car on the way back from the hospital, she was happy that her mum had finally come to terms with the fact that her daughter wasn't going to tell her who the father was of her first grandchild.

It was August 27th and for the past four days she had barley seen her son. He had been tested for every prematurely born disease imaginable and had had so many tests preformed on him she was amazed at how content and happy he was.

She herself was a mess, she had barley slept, barley ate and was only just coming to terms with the fact that she was a mother at 17, had to return to Hogwarts in 5 days to complete her final year, graduate, and, she would be leaving behind her child. Her child. The once miracle-even though thought unwanted- that kept her from the brink of insanity and suicide. He- unborn as he was- saved himself and his mother, in such a way that no matter who or how he was conceived, she loved him more than life itself.

"Is Alex okay baby? I haven't ever heard a baby so quiet- even you would scream when I drove you around." Her mum asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Yeah, well. The doctors just said he was a quiet baby- nothing unusual and if anything we should be thankful" Hermione replied.

This time Harrison spoke up "Yeah, you'll be very thankful that Alex doesn't scream when he dies while _your_ asleep, and you don't even wake up till the next morning."

'Was that a threat? How can he be threatening Alex?'

Somewhere in the background she heard her mum telling Harrison that he shouldn't say such things when infancy deaths had such a high rates- but all Hermione could do was hug her son to her chest as she blinked away tears as she thought about how badly her mum has misinterpreted his words.

How can Harrison say that about my son?

He is only my step-dad.

Only my son's father.

Only my Rapist.

All of a sudden, Hermione broke down. She gave into the huge sobs that rocked her body while shielding her son, her child, her _baby, _from it's own father.

That realisation cracked down on her the most and for the first time since she had stepped into the halls of Hogwarts- she lost control of her magic.

With a sob and shudder from the distraught girl, the whole car vibrated- the glass exploding, the noise deafening, then with a lurch- the car stopped moving…

As the noise stopped, I looked up and at what was once was my mother's car. 'She is gonna' be so pissed' was what came to my mind first, that is before I remember Alex.

Alex.

Fuck.

I search around me for where Alex had landed. I was frantic, bordering crazy.

'Alex, come on honey. Where are you? Don't do this to me. I can't loose you too.' These thoughts were rolling around in my brain and I forced the tears back. Somewhere deep inside me I realised that Alex could be gone- dead after only just beginning, but I refused to acknowledge that part of me.

Background information;

Liam Granger died of cancer at age 42- Hermione was in her 5th year at Hogwarts. Christmas Break in her 6th year was the wedding of Harrison Dale and Jane Granger- 7th December- Hermione was let out for Christmas a fortnight early to attend the wedding. Harrison raped Hermione two days before the ceremony. She returned to school, completed her year and then went back home for the summer holidays, her baby bump barely showing. Hermione refused to talk to her mum about it and nobody from Hogwarts knew about her pregnancy except for Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey- and she intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. The only thing that Hermione's friends knew about her was that over the last year she had been acting out of sorts, more emotional than normal.

Hey hope you enjoyed it and that it makes a little more sense now. Sorry that the chapters are so short- hopefully they'll get longer as the story goes on. Leave a review- anonymous' allowed. Till next chapter.

_x.notsocuddly.x_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hope you guys are happy with the speed I'm putting up the chapters huh? Well don't get too overjoyed note sarcasm because they won't always come this fast…

**Chapter Three:**

I continue to frantically search for Alex, blocking out was was going on around me, when a high-pitched giggle brought me back to reality.

"Gurl..ga….he..he" At that stage in my life it was as if my life force was rebooted at the sounds Alex was making.

I turned around, saw Alex and started running towards him- it was only as I reached him that I realised he was suspended in the air with a blue aura surrounding him, barely noticeable against the sky.

I carefully reached up and slid my hands through his aura- it felt like liquid silk but warm at the same time. As soon as my hand touched his skin the aura disappeared and he fell right into my hands.

It was early Tuesday morning by the time that Hermione along Alex arrived home. The police had arrived at the scene only minutes after Hermione had removed Alex from the wreck. They along with the paramedics were preaching what a miracle it was that Hermione and a four-day-old infant came out of such wreckage unscratched. For Jane Granger-Dale though it was slightly a different story- she fractured her right leg in the explosion and suffered a concussion- and while Hermione felt guilty over what had happened to her mother, she was ecstatic at Harrison's injuries. Harrison suffered a broken arm, three fractures to his shoulder and collarbone and his right leg snapped in two places. Although he looked pretty banged-up, it was only physical pain that he was experiencing- and would continue to for a few months.

The doctors had tried to make her and Alex stay for a few nights to inspect them and try to figure out if it really was a miracle or if science was involved- but Hermione flatly refused to be the subject of an experiment, so instead she had kissed her mother on her cheek, informed her that she would stop by in the next few days, before leaving the London residential hospital and hailing a cab.

'I have spent enough time in that hospital to last me a life time' she thought to herself as she watched Alex slowly drift into a slumber in her arms.

Ten minutes later as Hermione placed her keys on the kitchen bench, put down Alex who was in his carrier and turned to lock the front door behind her she nearly screamed in shock at who were standing in front of her.

"Fuckin' hell. Harry…Ron. What are you guys doing here? How'd you get in?" She exclaimed in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"Well hello to you too Hermione. Nice to know we're loved." Harry joked before embracing her in a warm hug with Ron soon following.

"Oh sorry" Hermione mumbled "I've just got a few things on my mind, you know?"

"Yeah we know exactly what you mean." This time it was Ron speaking. "If I was in an accident, one that landed both my mum and step-dad in hospital. I think I'd be a bit preoccupied too."

Hermione just stood there looking up at them with wide eyes. "How did you guys find out about it already?" she asked in surprise.

"Well. It turns out Dumbledore has us probed for all sorts of stuff like to know if we are in danger, in an accident, inured, and apparently… if we loose control of our magic" Harry finished, looking slightly shy.

Hermione just blushed before putting up a façade. "Oh that. You guys don't have to worry about that- it's all been sorted." She said sounding enthusiastic. "If you came over just to check if I am alright then you can leave because I am". By now she was smiling, or at least she was until Alex made the exact sounds that hours ago made her feel like life was worth living, but now made her curse under her breathe.

"Gurl..ga….he..he…...whaaa..cuh..cu...ahhh"

From the cute gurgling to full out wailing- with the red face to boot. Now this is what she expected a baby to sound like.

She immediately raced to Alex's side and picked him up. "It's ok honey, it's ok" she reassured her baby, feeling stupid because there was no way in hell that he could understand her. "Come on, go back to sleep baby. I'm here. I'm here" Hermione kept cooing at him until he finally nodded back off.

As she gingerly placed Alex back down in his carrier she remembered she was in the presence of two young men. 'Fuck'

She pulled the little blanket up to Alex's chin before turning and facing her boys.

As she opened her mouth to feed them some cock-and-bull story she was saved from it by Ron's exclamation.

"Mione. Why didn't you tell us your mum was having a kid? I can't believe it- you're not an only child anymore"

"Err…yeah. Yeah, didn't I tell you guys? I was so sure I had. Oh well. Would you like to formally meet my…half-brother than?" Hermione asked, ending bitterly.

"Half-brother eh? Yeah, sure lead the way." Ron said.

As Hermione introduced Ron to Alex she noticed that Harry hung back and that he had that look on his face that told her he knew something _was not right._

Hey hoped you enjoyed. It's getting more dept now huh. Don't forget reviews would be nice :-)

x.not_so_cuddly.x


	4. Chapter 4

_Well here's chapter four. Sorry the chapters are so short they get longer promise. Have fun reading. #Ignore the baby drabble._

**Chapter Four:**

She knew it was getting late and that Alex would wake up hungry soon. But how could she feed him without the boys realizing that she was his mum? So she tried hinting at them that it was time they go.

"Hey guys, it's getting really late and you know my mum and her rules of men in her house, so maybe you should go back to the burrow. I'll be seeing you both in a few days anyway." 1st attempt.

Harry chuckles at her "you can't get rid of us that easy Mione'. We intended to stay with you until your mum was better so you wouldn't be home alone- but if your getting tired then you can go to sleep. Don't worry we will put Alex to sleep." When Harry finished Ron was nodding behind him-"Yeah Mione' you go to bed, just show us where the spare rooms are and where Alex sleeps an-"

"He sleeps in my room" Hermione cut in hastily, then finished in a calmer tone "I just want to keep him near me you know? I don't want someone else hurt."

Harry looked at the girl in front of him in sympathy. "Sure I get you Mione'. Do you think we stay in the spare room for the night?"

Hermione warily nodded before leading the way to the guest rooms "Harry yours in on the right, Ron the left. I guess I will see you both in the morning?" She paused before going on "Can you both come with me to the hospital tomorrow? I want to see mum but the place just… scares me," she asked.

Both of the boys looked at her in sympathy before nodding their heads. "Course' we'll come with you. Remember we will always be here for you Mione'."

Hermione smile at their response before returning to Alex picking him up, being careful not to wake him- then going to her room. Once she was safely inside she set Alex down in the crib she had set up in her room, before picking up the parenting book she had been reading. She flipped to the 'feeding' section and quickly read how to breastfeed. It said that the infant would cry when he was hungry and not before, so she was to wait for him to tell her he was hungry.

'Ok' she thought 'he looks deep asleep so I'll go to sleep and wait for him to cry' she reasoned.

As she settled down in her bed she thought over what she should do with Harry and Ron, but figured that they wouldn't be much trouble- and anyway, it was beyond her control.

Hermione was woken by Alex cries. "Whaaaa…arg…aaahhh..waa" Groaning she rolled over and fumbled in the dark for a clock. 2.24 AM.

"Jesus Alex- can you wait at least another few hours?" she asked rhetorically, but all Alex did was wail louder. "Ok, ok I'm coming."

She rolled out of bed and staggered across the room to where Alex was in his crib. She turned on the lamp beside her, bathing the room in a soft glow, then sat back down on her bed with Alex in her arms.

"Ok, Alex how do you want this?" This time he stayed quite staring up at her with big blue eyes, dribble coming out of his mouth. "So now you are quiet, eh? Typical". She arranged herself so that she was comfy on her bed before pulling up her nightshirt. She then held Alex just like she had read from the book. Alex immediately hooked his tiny mouth onto her nipple and begun to suck.

Hermione stared down amazed at the infant in her arms. Could this miracle really be hers? She watched Alex as he feed and when he stopped she carefully picked him up and placed him against her shoulder. The book she had read had said always to burp the child after a feeding. She patted him gently on the back until he let out a large, but cute burp.

By then Alex was falling asleep again in her arms so she placed him in his crib. "God Alex you stink. Your in need of a diaper change." As she turned to grab his diaper bag she saw a mystic blue residue in the air just behind where she was sitting with Alex moments ago. She stared at it in wonder until she realized where she had seen it before- it was Alex's aura, it must have come out when he burped she reasoned. She smiled happily at herself. She had read about wizarding infants in a book. It had said that if an infant is a wizard or witch at a young age their aura will be able to be seen by other wizarding folks, with each colour representing a certain part of the child. The most common was green for it was neither stereotypically female (pink) nor male (blue) but a neutral colour that represents- for sake of a better word- ordinary. So basically- Alex was a wizard, which when Hermione thought about it, would make everything easier in the long run.

After realizing that she had been standing in the middle of the room, she picked up the diaper bag and set to work doing the one-and-only chore that she considered bad about raising a baby…

Changing a diaper

_So is it ok? Got a bit of humor in huh? Again with this being my first story and all some pointers would be appreciated and any ideas you guys have that I could use wouldn't be ignored._

_xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try to be a bit faster. This is a pretty boring chapter, but needs to be written.

**Chapter Five:**

Hermione woke at 8 o'clock the next morning feeling drugged, so she, along with Alex, went into her bathroom to take a long-overdue bath.

When they were both out and dressed- Alex in a cute green jumpsuit- Hermione set about making them both as well as Harry and Ron a large breakfast.

Just as she was scrambling the eggs and putting on the bacon Ron came into the kitchen.

"I thought I smelt breakfast- I'll fetch Harry shall I?" Rom managed out in half-asleep state, before turning around to get Harry.

All Hermione could do was laugh at the sight of her friend doing something so like him, while Alex who was sitting in his highchair let out a shriek of laughter trying copying his mum.

The sound of Alex's laughter made Hermione smile unconsciously as she hummed to herself while she finished cooking breakfast.

Minutes later just as Hermione placed down several plates of food on the small table Ron reappeared in the kitchen, dragging a very disgruntled Harry in with him, but who became a lot more agreeable at the sight of food. All three of them sat down taking the seats surrounding Alex's highchair.

"So, how'd you sleep Mione'? I mean with Alex and all, did he wake you up much?"

"Oh, he was O.K. actually, he slept thru almost the whole night- which was good for me but means he's not going to be tired at all today. " Hermione replied with a small smile.

This time Ron spoke up "This is great food Mione, but what's Alex eating?"

Hermione's face visibly drained of colour at this question. "Oh you know…. um…I was given a special… milk supplement for Alex." she finished uncertainly.

While Ron just nodded accepting her answer Harry had that suspicious look on his face again, and began quizzing her. "But isn't he too young to have supplements?"

Hermione was saved by Ron looking at Harry peculiarly. "How the hell would you know Harry?" he managed out thru his mouthful of omelette.

At this Harry blushed and immediately forget his aim of interrogating Hermione. "Oh, you know… common knowledge around Privet Drive".

Hermione just smirked at Harry "yea, yea sure Harry, and when your ready to tell us the truth well be waiting"

Harry just looked down and for the rest of breakfast there was little small talk as the three friends enjoyed the comfort of each other's presence.

After breakfast Hermione changed into her clothing for the day- a yellow sundress that she hadn't worn for ages due to not being able to fit into it, and some cute white flats. She donned her favourite pair of sunnies, grabbed Alex a hat so he wouldn't get sunburnt and then she along with the three most important boys in her life left together to go to the hospital.

As the four of them made their way to the hospital they walked thru a park full of children running around and laughing. Alex, who had been gurgling quietly during the walk, became quiet as he watched in amazement from his position in his pram at all the kids.

As his eyes roamed over the park they came to rest on a little blue bird that was happily chirping away. Alex began to giggle at the bird, causing it to inflate. Hermione- noticing Alex's giggle followed his gaze until her gaze was met with that of the not-so-little blue bird. Immediately Hermione placed herself in between Alex and the bird breaking their connection. As she tended to Alex, wiping away the dribble that had formed she noticed that the blue bird had deflated and flow away.

'_Defiantly a wizard'_ Hermione thought as she chuckled to herself- '_Although it is quite rare to be showing magic abilities at such a young age'._

Hermione pondered on that thought until they reached the hospital.

"I would like the room number of a Mrs Jane Granger-Dale please" Hermione asked the young receptionist at the district hospital.

The receptionist eyed Hermione warily before answering, "I'm sorry but only immediate family can see her… "

Before the poor girl could finish her sentence she was cut short by Hermione who was beginning to get impatient "Yes well I am her only child, is that immediate enough for you?"

At first the girl looked shocked but she quickly replied, "Of-course, my mistake, she's on the second floor, ward 16 room 5. Would you like to leave your escorts in the waiting room then? "

Hermione glanced around at Harry and Ron "Will you guys be ok in here?" she questioned.

"Don't worry about us we will be fine. Take Alex with you though, I'm sure your mum must miss him."

"Er yea, she must do. I'll be back soon" was all she said before- along with Alex- she entered the elevator and pressed the button to go to the second floor.

'_Ding'_ the elevator chimed before Hermione and Alex in his pram disappeared from view.

Immediately Harry rounded on Ron "Did you hear her Ron? 'I'm her only child'. What about Alex, isn't he her brother, therefore she isn't an only child is she? I think something fishy is going on here, something she is keeping us in the dark about."

"Whoa Harry slow down here what are you trying to say? Alex isn't her brother? I think she just forgot for a second, I mean come on she's been an only child her whole life it's going to take her some time to adjust isn't it?" As much as Ron tried to reason with Harry, his mind was made up. Hermione was hiding something from him and he was going to find out what it was.

So will she tell Harry and Ron? How much will she tell them? What will happen at the hospital? Will Harrison be there? Keep reading to find out more lol R&R

xx


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter Six…

**Chapter Six:**

'Ding' the elevator chimed. "Well this is us Alex, the receptionist did say the second floor."

Hermione walked down the corridor heading for ward 16, before a tall, blond haired nurse walking by stoped her. "Excuse me, but strollers aren't allowed in the hospital, it becomes a hazard with so many people rushing around."

"Oh okay, where do I put it then?" Hermione quizzed.

"If you give it to me I will take it to the ground floor and leave it their for you. What name would you like me to leave it under?"

"Oh, Hermione. My name is Hermione, and thanks for the help."

The nurse just smiled oddly "No problem."

Hermione then lifted Alex out of the pram and rested him on her hip while she took his diaper bag out of a pouch, double checked she had her wand and set out in her way again for room 16.

'_13…14…15… Ah, 16'_

Hermione peered thru the glass and into the room. Inside she saw her mum on a hospital bed with her leg strapped up and her head in a bandage. A smile reaching it's way to her face she pushed open the door and approached the bed.

0000

---Harrison---

'_That bitch, the nerve of her!'_

Similar thoughts had been rolling around his head the whole day. _'I'll get revenge, doesn't she know what I'm capable of?'_ A sinister smile reached his face as he remembered the_ plan_. '_I take it back- she has no idea of what I am capable of_'

Just as Harrison made a move to get up and go have a shower he caught movement thru the glass window on the ward's door. "_Excellent_" he purred, looking what one would expect a mad man to.

He watched stilly as Hermione opened the door, Alex on her hip, and approached his wife, completely ignorant of himself. '_Looks as good as the first time I saw her the baby fat is finally gone, she looked disgusting pregnant_.' He suddenly had a flash back of the first time he had seen her- through a pensive belonging to Lucius Malfoy.

FLASHBACK 

_**Twenty months ago over the Christmas holidays**_

I peered around the room, Malfoy's sure knew how to live well. Lucius's office was lined with bookcases no doubt about dark magic. He had a dark wood floor covered with a plush black and green carpet. All his furniture seemed solid, dark…sinister.

_I stoped gazing around in awe and looked at the man sitting behind the desk. As if he felt my gaze he looked up and strait into my eyes. I felt my whole body go still, cold, leaving me to feel exposed at his piercing gaze._

"_Ah, Mr. Harrison Winora, so nice of you to come at such short notice" Malfoy Snr. drawled. _

_I managed my own smirk, although I knew it had nothing on the Malfoy's own infamous one "Anything for the Dark Lord"_

"_Ah, yes. I suppose your wondering why you were asked here" He paused long enough for me to give a nod before continuing, "Our Master seems to think you worthy enough to receive your first tasked and assigned me to issuing it to you" He paused again. "I must admit it was quite easy to give you a task due to all you… talents, but I wanted to give you one with meaning."_

_He looked up at me before continuing, "Will you stand living with muggles to serve your Master"_

"_If it is whished of me I will" I lock eyes with him to let him know I meant it._

"_Very good"_

_Lucius stood from his desk and approached one of the many cabinets lining his office wall. He reached inside a draw and withdrew a pensive that contained only a single memory._

"_This is a memory of my son's, Draco. It is just a week old of when he left his school for the Christmas holidays." He explained._

_I was puzzled. "Why must I see a memory of your son's from his school?"_

_Lucius looked irate. "Well your task involves the use, then removal of a girl. It just so happens this girl attends my son's school so he will be watching her for you when she is there. Did you get that?"_

_I had lowered my eyes mid-way through the speech "Yes"_

"_Good, now enter the pensive with me on the count of three. One." I raised my wand. "Two" I placed it above the surface of the memory. "Three" I lowered the tip into the silvery substance and immediately felt a falling sensation._

_When I finally felt steady I opened my eyes. Next to me was Lucius and in front of me was a gleaming scarlet engine. I read the lettering on the side of the train 'Hogwarts express' '_so that's where his son goes_.'_

_Lucius's voice broke through my thoughts as he pointed towards a girl who could be not much older than fifteen "She is the one over there with the red haired bunch, her name is Hermione Granger and she is Harry Potter's best friend"_

_Lucius paused to let the information sink in, but all I could do at the time was stop myself from staring, she was beautiful. She was only wearing a pair of denim skinny-leg jeans, flip-flops and a red zipped up hoddie but there was something about her that held my attention._

_A thought came to mind and I smirked. Somewhere in the background I could hear Lucius telling me my task but the only thought I had on the subject was 'This is going to be fun'_

End of Flashback 

_000_

That had been the first and last time Harrison had seen Lucius Malfoy because although he had received more instructions in was too dangerous to do it face-to-face as he was acting as a muggle, and not twelve months later he had been killed in a Death Eater rampage on Diagon ally-Remus Lupin having delivered the killing curse as he was corner by the Snr. Malfoy.

As far as he was aware the whole Death Eater scandal had publicly hurt the Malfoy name, wealth and status at the ministry. The family had done their best to cover it up and stay quiet, but it wasn't long before Lucius's wife Narcissa came forward with how her life had been since Lucius had joined Voldemort, and although her tales had been heart-breaking, she had no useful information to give over because of how Lucius monitored her knowledge of the Dark Lord. Many believed the Death Eaters would kill her for going public but Harrison was told that she was no threat- they would merely erase her memory of the years Lucius had been a Death Eater so no memories that could aid the light would leak through Lucius's memory charms.

Ever since her memory lose she had been a much more agreeable person, almost as if she was herself from before her husbands dabble in the dark arts. She had gained a respectable job at a muggle institute and removed any object she considered dark from her house with the exclusion of Lucius's study. It was the one place she avoided at all costs.

Draco though on the other hand had taken his father's death and exposion harshly. He had always known his father was dark, but he had never actually believed his father was a Death Eater! Before his father's death he had always wanted to be just like him, but now that he knew the truth, well, lets just say it would be more likely for him to join the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort, especially if it would keep is mother acting like the mother he missed out on for his whole life.

The last Harrison had heard of the two of them, they were both living in a respectable house in a muggle community near Narcissa's work and Draco's rout to school.

Coming out of his reverie he felt eyes on him. Turning to his left he saw Hermione narrowed eyes looking in his direction. "Harrison, what are you doing in this ward, you should be on the third floor your injuries are much… worse than mum's?"

"Oh, you know me, I was so charming the nurse said it would be fine when I asked if I could be in the same ward as my lovely wife" He smiled charmingly as if to prove his point but it never reached his eyes that were trained on Hermione's own.

"C'mon mum, lets get you packed up. The doctor said you can go home today if you were the cast on your fractured leg"

Jane nodded then pressed the button for a nurse.

"Can you hold him while I pack your stuff mum?" Hermione asked offering Alex.

"Sure" Jane replied giving her biggest smile. She leaned back on her beds headboard and held Alex in front of herself lightly bouncing him.

Hermione, hearing the sound of giggling turned around and saw what her mother was doing. Eyes widening she tried to warn her mother before it was too late "I wouldn't do that he was just-"

BLEH!

"fed" Hermione finished lamely as she looked pityingly at her mother how was now covered on baby vomit and holding a laughing baby.

It was just that second that the nurse decided to walk in looking down and reading off a clipboard "Mrs. Granger-Dale, it says here that you are in need of a cast on your right leg which is fractured. Is that right?" She looked up and gasped at the sight.

Hermione figured she should remove the cause of the problem, for everyone's sakes "Umm, mum, I'll take Alex downstairs and we will both wait for you okay?"

All Jane could do was nod as Hermione swept Alex and herself out of the room, with a last glare at Harrison, before she herself was taken to be cleaned-up, and have her cast put on.

If only Hermione knew what questions and awkward situations awaited her downstairs- maybe she wouldn't have been in so much a hurry to go down there.

Sorry- I know I took me ages to put up this chapter, but hopefully the rest of them will be bigger. R&R


End file.
